


Gotta Be Close To Midnight

by DryCereal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Date Night, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: Tonight’s been the first night where they’ve had the opportunity and the energy to actually want to go out after a show. And they’re making the most of it...





	Gotta Be Close To Midnight

Phil smiles as Dan laughs loudly, arms wrapped around his middle, head thrown back. He’s fairly certain what he’d just said wasn’t _that_ funny, but the combined effects of the wine and cocktails they’ve enjoyed with dinner, and their surroundings being expensive enough that they could reasonably expect some level of privacy, it being unlikely they’d be recognised by any of the other patrons, are enough to lower their inhibitions enough to relax, ever so slightly.  
  
They’d researched plenty of places just like this, thinking they might like to try them out during the tour, but tonight’s been the first night where they’ve had the opportunity and the energy to actually want to go out after a show. And they’re making the most of it, the rare luxury of both a hotel stay, _and_ a late start the next day.  
  
It’d felt like they’re a pair of kids, sneaking out, even though Marianne had laughingly waved them off from the hotel bar, joking about curfews and hangovers before wishing them a good night. And they have had a good night, it feels like far too long since it’s just been the two of them out, so they’ve indulged themselves. Sappy glances across the table, whispered flirting, giggles and blushing in response – it’s been fun of a kind they rarely get to experience outside of their own home, or whichever hotel room they’ve ordered room service from.  
  
After paying the bill and collecting their jackets, they’d made their way over to the exit, (pretending not to notice the way the waiting staff had descended on their table, the last to be cleared) only to notice as they opened the door that the rain they’d barely noticed through the taxi windows on the way here had worsened, the street outside shimmering wetly.  
  
Dan, usually the one to shrink away from any sort of humidity, had turned to him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, grabbed his hand and pulled him out from under the shelter of the porch, laughing at his sudden protest.  
  
“C’mon Phil, let’s walk back” he’d suggested, pulling eagerly on his hand as he set off in entirely the wrong direction. Phil had merely chuckled, spying the taxi rank further down the street they were now heading towards, and nodded, tucking Dan’s hand into his jacket pocket, fingers still threaded with his own.  
  
It’s good to see him happy and relaxed, maybe slightly buzzed, truth be told, excitedly pointing out anything in their collective field of vision, from a newspaper dispenser Phil pulled him away from before he collided with it, to traffic lights shining through the now sheet rain. And he’s as gorgeous as always, he thinks as he keeps him closer, hair now soaked through, curls clumping on top of his head, as their shoulders bump together with every step they take.  
  
Dan protests when Phil stops at the line of taxis, claiming he still wants to walk “home.”  
  
Phil laughingly replies it’ll take a long time to get _there_ as he bundles him into the taxi before jumping in himself, giving the name of their hotel to the driver as Dan slumps against him, as if suddenly tired, rather than as his wandering fingers would suggest, eager to get there and get closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Flash Fests! It's like the least stressy writing, so if you're thinking about taking part, either in this one, or a future one, DO IIIIIIT! ;O)
> 
> Hope you liked this lil HC of mine. For more of what goes on in my head (bless ya, you brave soul) I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DryCerealThief) or [Tumblr](https://drycerealthief.tumblr.com). <3


End file.
